


Eyes

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: A late night musing between Cobra and Lucy.





	Eyes

“It’s beautiful,” Lucy confided in him out of the blue, one night. When he stared at her questioningly, she smiled softly. “Your eye, I mean. I love it. It’s such a pretty shade.”

Cobra couldn’t help but chuckle at Lucy’s strange musings. “Bit out of nowhere, but I’ll take the compliment.”

She rubbed her hand over her large belly. “I was just wondering what our child would look lile. I think I want them to have your eyes.”

He laid a kiss on her forehead. “Our child will take after you, I’m sure. It’s already got your kick.” A laugh came from Lucy at that. “But I think I’d like that, too,” he confessed. “Now go to sleep.”

Lucy reached for his hand, twining her fingers with his. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
